Court of the Jester
by Hesychia
Summary: "Our lives were doomed to be forever entwined. The lion and the tiger locked in constant battle for eternity; we had no option. It was our fate." The story of Joker and Harley's son and his interactions with the Bat family.
1. First Meeting

**A/N: This is my first dark(ish) fic and the first including an OC, so let's see how this goes. I know the name Jester has been used in other fics, so I take no responsibility for it. Also, if anyone wishes to request a pairing or certain adventure, I would be happy to oblige! **

**This fic begins around the time Robin (Dick Grayson) first sets out with Batman. Jester is 6 months younger than him, to clarify. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

We are not born crazy. As John Locke would have you believe, we are all born the same and are molded by our environments.

He didn't explain what kind of person came from chaos, though. I knew that answer anyway.

I am tall and thin, but years of dodging flying objects and fist fighting have made me strong and fast. I have orange hair; I suppose my dad used to be a redhead before he became… green…

I remember the first time I ran into the Bat and the Boy Wonder. I was about eight years old, and my mother and I had moved back into Gotham to live with my dad. I suppose she had been trying to protect me, but in the end, we couldn't last long on our own.

My dad enjoyed administering discipline with an iron fist, so the first time he found me playing with one of his knives, there was an quite an uproar in the warehouse. I managed to escape with only a black eye and a broken rib.

I was walking down dark alleys, traveling to the pier. I turned a corner and found myself faced with ten men loading boxes into a truck. It never even occurred to me that the men could have been law abiding citizens simply moving cargo.

I walked up calmly, invisible in the shadows. Finally, I asked, "Whatcha loading?"

The men turned to me in alarm, pointing their guns at me. "Step into the light!"

"But it's so much nicer over here."

"We'll shoot!"

"Fine, fine." I stepped out, and most of the men relaxed.

"We're just loading some medicine for the sick kids in Africa; now run along home."

I laughed; it sounded cold. "Sick kids? You mean the despondent drug addicts?"

The men glanced at each other, and the leader raised his gun. "You shoulda kept quiet, kid; say goodnight."

I laughed again. Suddenly, something fast and black knocked the gun from the thug's grip. I glanced at the object, curious at the bat shape. I understood faster than the men and sank back into the shadows.

From a distance, I recognized that Batman was powerful, but he was still human; his strategies were careful and precise. I realized this was a man who hadn't been raised in darkness; he had accepted it halfway through his life.

Robin, on the other hand, showed the prowess of a lifelong acrobatic. He fascinated me more than Batman, because for such a ridiculous costume and such laughter, I could sense a hate in him. Something had cut him deep, and he was taking it out on the criminals.

In a blink, it was over. Batman was tying up the villains; Robin paged the police. After he put his radio away, the Boy Wonder glanced at me. He walked forward, asking, "Hey, kid; do you need a ride home?"

I chuckled at this. He wasn't much older than me, but he was treating me like a child. "I can walk."

Batman turned to me, as if something had caught his attention. In my younger years, I had adopted a faint Brooklyn accent from my mother, but my father would beat it out of me before pubescence.

Robin noticed as well. I wondered if he had run into my mother yet.

Batman glided towards me; I looked up into his eyes, mine void of fear. He was just a man.

"Where are your parents?"

"Back at the house."

He frowned at my black eye. Or maybe he was just frowning because that was his only expression, like my father's smile. "You should go home."

"Fine." I turned and started walking away. I didn't have time for this; I needed to go to the joke shop and steal a Whoopee cushion, then fill it with glue so my father will be stuck to his seat. It wasn't very diabolical as far as revenge went, but it could suffice.

Robin trotted after me, however. "I'll make sure you get back safely."

"I can take care of myself."

"Clearly."

I looked at Robin and chuckled. "Go solve a crime; my house is two blocks away." Another lie, but the Boy Blunder believed me.

He didn't know it, but our lives were doomed to be forever entwined. The lion and the tiger locked in constant battle for eternity; we had no option. It was our fate.

Or was it?

**Please review!**


	2. Arc 1: Gordon's Little Girl

6 years later

My parents were back in Arkham. I was used to it by now: on the run from the cops, getting food by any means. I was raised to survive.

My dad was good at coaxing desperate men; locksmiths included. My mother stole his keys one night and made copies, for which she was soundly beaten. However, I was still allowed to keep the keys, and I made use of many empty buildings.

I wasn't much of a decorator, but I managed to pull a mattress and a few blankets into a corner where I could curl up and play games. Being an insomniac, though, I preferred to take walks.

I meandered down dark streets; I traveled across slums and palaces alike. Gotham was quieter than it used to be; after all, its Clown Prince was locked away. It was cute how people slept peacefully thinking that their troubles had been detained.

I came near a dark alley; I peered in and stood quietly, watching four drunkards ganging up on two young females. Stealing was forgivable; murder could be forgivable. However, when it came to women, all I say in those girls' eyes was my mother, singing me to sleep.

I could have gone easier on the drunks. Unlike a vigilante, though, I was giving these men the chance of not going to jail, which was merciful.

The girls only stared at me, their eyes wide. The taller one, a redhead, stepped forward and composed herself, saying quickly, "You didn't have to do that."

"I didn't want them to hurt you both-"

"No, I mean beating them like that."

I stared at her, surprised. "What?"

"And why didn't you call the police? What if they wake up and attack us again?" She turned. "Jan, call the police now!"

The girl fearfully pulled out her phone, dialing quickly. The redhead turned back to me. "Who do you think you are, anyway?"

I grinned at her. "The guy who saved your life."

"What's your name?" she said irritably.

I considered this. My father hadn't told me his last name, and I certainly didn't like the one given to me. My parents never called me by name, anyway; they just called me J.J. Something about this girl told me that wasn't a sufficient answer, so I improvised.

"Jester."

She frowned. "What kind of name is that?"

Before I could answer, or even try to explain, I could sense someone watching us. I knew the Bat would have interceded long ago, so there was really only one other option. "Were you planning on assisting these ladies or perching in the wings until the trouble's past?"

There was a pause, and then Robin dropped down behind the redhead. "It looked like you had everything under control."

This was a different Robin now; he was darker, more intense and more willing to shed blood. Needless to say, he and I had reached more of an agreement than the last Robin had.

The girls took one look at him and swiftly informed him of their trials. I turned to leave, knowing that they had their hero and my job was done here. Robin didn't follow me; I didn't expect him to.

When I got back to the warehouse, though, someone was waiting for me.

"Welcome home," sneered a voice. A cruel chuckle followed, and I watched placidly as my father stood from his desk. "You know, J.J., you come from a very gifted household. However, heroism is not included among those gifts."

I wasn't surprised that he knew of my escapades, and I didn't implore on how he escaped Arkham so quickly. I simply shrugged at him.

"You really shouldn't be sticking your nose in places it doesn't belong, J. Did you know that girl was the daughter of Police Commissioner Gordon?"

"No."

"No. Of course not." He lifted the bat and it pounded into my skull. I went down quickly, standing just as fast as my head swam. "I send out a few men to kidnap that girl and you ruin it!"

I winced under the sting of the bat; I grabbed the nearest object, which was a lamp, and brought it crashing over my father's head. He remained standing, snarling. He threw aside the bat, and I dropped my lamp.

My mother entered to find us locked in battle; she left us that way.

After we had both nearly passed out, we stood facing each other, growling like feral animals. Suddenly, blood dripped from my father's mouth; he lifted his hand wiped away the trail of red, examining the blood on his hand. Suddenly, he started laughing.

My father's laughs were genuine, no matter how unsettling. Despite myself, I joined in, and soon the warehouse rang with our laughter.

After another round, Joker eyed me and announced, "I'm giving you a second chance, J; by tomorrow night, I better find Barbara Gordon in that cage." He indicated said cage. "If not, you won't survive our next fight."

I laughed. He called it a fight, but it was really a beating. However, for him, it was a generous and appealing offer. I walked past him to the bathroom and washed my face, glaring at myself in the mirror.

I had my father's angular face, but I had my mother's blue eyes. Freckles dotted my face, but already they were starting to fade with growth. I was almost as tall as the first Robin, which I noted during our last tussle; I was slightly less muscular.

There was something deeper in my appearance, though; the presence of chaos, raised in a broken home. Why didn't I run away? I was impulsive and brash, but I wasn't foolish. I knew I couldn't leave my mother alone with him. At least while they were in Arkham, they were separated.

I turned and closed the door. I didn't approve of kidnapping, but if I did it, maybe she wouldn't have to get hurt.

As I trotted back out into the night, I wondered vaguely at what sick justification I had created.


	3. GLG 2

**A/N: I was planning on writing an origin fic for Babs, but I realized this was easier. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

Barbara's POV

It was a Saturday night, but more importantly, it was Halloween. Because of Jan and my adventures last night, I tried staying under the radar. Not to mention that my father was positively neurotic and had even let me drive his car.

However, he was asleep, and I had a party to go to.

I know; Barbara Gordon doesn't go to parties. Barbara Gordon sits at home and reads books and does her homework. However, I had been encouraged by my friend Jan to attend tonight's hoopla, and I supposed it could be fun. Besides, it was Halloween, and "Anybody whose anybody's going to be there."

As I drove through the side streets of Gotham, searching fruitlessly for the address I had received, something caught my eye. A car that was suspiciously out of place; I parked across the street, pulling my cowl over my head.

I had decided to go as a female version of Batman; I had spent nearly all day sewing and stitching, and it was a costume created of desperation. In fact, it was the run-in with the Boy Wonder last night that had inspired me.

I snuck behind the lights, approaching the alley. Already, I could hear the familiar grunts and scuffs of a struggle.

Without thinking, I whipped around the corner; one man was down on his knees, hands bound behind his back while another held a crowbar high above his head. I attacked the man with the crowbar, unleashing a whirlwind of black belt prowess.

Within minutes, the man was unconscious. I had gone soft on him, but I couldn't stifle the guilt.

The others attacked.

I whipped around on them, kicking and leaping and punching. Soon, they were routed as well. I put my hands on my hips, proudly surveying the scene. A grunt behind me reminded me of my original objective, and I ran behind the bound man, untying his wrists.

Expecting gratitude, I made my voice deeper and sputtered awkwardly, "Are you alright, sir?"

However, strong arms grabbed me and spun me around. Struggling to escape the iron grip, the man dragged me into the light, snarling, "Who do you think you are?"

He ripped my cowl off, and our eyes adjusted to the brightness.

For a moment, I couldn't comprehend what I had seen until he muttered my name. "Barbara Gordon?"

"Bruce Wayne?"

In an instant, he had dropped me, murmuring thanks. My head spinning, I watched as the car drove away. I didn't know Bruce Wayne was that strong.

Suddenly, I heard a sly chuckle behind me. I whipped around to see a familiar face. However, this Jester was more bruised than the one I had seen the night before, despite his red dress shirt and black pants.

"I like your costume, Miss Gordon."

I struggled to compose myself, watching him suspiciously. "What do you want?"

He smiled, and I was surprised at the comfort it emulated. I stood still as he approached, brushing my cheek with his fingertips.

There was a hiss, and a funny scent tickled my nose. It wasn't until darkness closed in on my vision until I realized I had been inhaling knockout gas.


	4. GLG 3

**A/N: Let's throw in some Nightwing.**

Nightwing's POV

It was Halloween; there was a fire downtown that required attention and patrolling the streets was necessary.

When Gordon called us to mention his missing daughter, Bats couldn't take time to find her. He told me what he had seen, believing she could handle herself and that she was probably at a party.

I would have thought the same thing.

However, Babs was my friend, and being a target for criminals, I had given her an alarm so she could send a message in Morse code, in case she was ever in trouble. Two words: "Help Jest."

It had rung thirty minutes ago.

I didn't bother Bats or Jason about it; they had enough on their minds.

It didn't take too many brains to figure out the code. Jason had informed us what J. called himself last night. Luckily, I had a tracker on Babs' alarm, and I arrived at the place, searching an old paper mill.

I didn't know what to expect; I didn't really know Jester that well, but he seemed sane enough. He could have just been another offspring of misfortune, but he had never kidnapped anyone before. Unless…

I peered in the window, frowning at the sight.

Babs was in a cage. Honestly, I was bewildered. That was the best he could use to contain her? A cage? It wasn't very original.

Jester was sitting in a chair, whittling away at a piece of wood with a dangerous looking knife. There was no sign of Joker or henchman.

I concluded that my best strategy would be diplomacies; maybe all he wanted was a brawl. However, that didn't explain why he kidnapped Babs.

I swung around the side of the building and was surprised to find the door unlocked. As I entered, Jester glanced up, grinning. "If it isn't the bluebird. Welcome."

I approached him cautiously while wearing a smile. "I hear you go by Jester now."

"I found out no one takes you seriously with a one letter name." He sat up, watching me with icy eyes. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm afraid you kidnapped the police commissioner's daughter."

"Did I?" He frowned at the cage, where Babs, wearing a torn Batman costume, was watching with interested hope. "I suppose that does look a little sketchy."

"Look, Jester, we can do this the easy way or-"

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in my shoulder. Wincing, I pulled out the knife and dropped it. Jester was grinning madly. "It's amusing how you think there is an easy way."

"What do you want?"

"It was a mistake; I was trying to kidnap Batman."

I sighed, irritated. He was just fooling around, and my shoulder was on fire. "Look, it's been a busy night, so let's get this over with and-"

His foot crashed into my chest and I leaped back. "Would you let me finish the story? I saw Miss Gordon running around impersonating Gotham's idol. I thought it was impolite and embarrassing that you're hiring girls now, so I brought her back here." He sat back down, leaning back with his hands behind his head. "Besides, she looked so cute-"

I lunged at him. Within moments, we had settled into the routine; I was agile, but he was fast. In ways, he reminded me of Wally, except for the insanity.

I somersaulted backwards and swung my leg around, kicking his out from beneath him. We were standing as soon as we had fallen. It was almost comforting that in the six years of knowing him, we had become completely in tune in battle. I wondered if this was how Bats and Joker felt during a fight.

A gunshot rang out. We turned to the door, where stood the clown himself.


	5. GLG 4

**A/N: Here's the rest of this little arc. If anyone has a request on what they'd like to see (angst, romance, etc.), leave a review stating such. **

Jester's POV

Normal people could not comprehend the extent of my fury at that moment.

I had never planned on giving Barbara Gordon to my father; she was too special. After what I had witnessed with Bruce Wayne, I decided that she could be a marvelous enemy, despite the fact that she was female.

However, my father must have counted on my betrayal: Nightwing might have even led him to me. There was nothing to do about it now; we were unarmed, except for a few knives and birdarangs. Joker and his cronies pointed guns at us, and he grinned with victorious malice.

I sneered as Nightwing and I were forced to put our hands behind our heads. Barbara was watching with silent acceptance. Joker swaggered forward, laughing maniacally. "So, J.J.; thought you could double-cross me? Thought you could kidnap my hostage?" He punched me across the face; I turned back to him, glaring murderously.

Nightwing murmured, "Joker, we can call Bats, and you can battle it out to your heart's content-" Joker punched him as well, cackling.

"Is that all you kids care about? Fighting so you can unleash your hormones? Please…" Joker turned to one of his four henchmen, growling, "Get the girl."

Another two came forward to restrain us; I exchanged glances with Barbara. I wondered if Nightwing knew what she was capable of.

They opened the cage door; Barbara stepped out shakily. I couldn't help but notice how she was overacting the part; in fact, she was even faking a limp. Showtime.

As soon as she was out of the cage, she whirled on her guard, dispatching his nervous system with a few quick blows. Nightwing took the opportunity to attack our captors; I grabbed the gun from the last man and, with a swift blow, knocked him unconscious.

Nightwing and I knew my father; Barbara didn't. As soon as her man was down, she relaxed. I began firing at the area above her; a figure ducked behind rafter.

Joker ran for me, but Nightwing blocked his path and soon, they were locked in battle. As soon as my gun was out of bullets, the other hired hands fell from the rafters, and Barbara and I fought through a swarm of men.

There was too many, more than I had seen at my father's hideout. Barbara and I managed to fight our way to each other, and battled back to back.

We were losing, badly. Just as we were about to fall, a window broke. A shadow swooped in, and a streak of red landed beside us, joining in without skipping a beat. Nightwing abandoned his escapade and joined us as well.

When I was certain they could handle the rest of the swarm, I ducked into the shadows.

Before long, Joker was bound and gagged, though that didn't stop him from shaking with laughter. Nightwing and Batman congratulated Barbara while Robin started tying up the bad guys. He came close to me, frowning at me.

I shook my head, nodding towards Joker. Nightwing would have dragged me out despite my wishes, but Robin nodded in understanding, turning away.

Because he was younger than me, I had never sought out a brawl with him. I knew he wasn't like Batman and Nightwing; he was aggressive in a fight, as if he dearly wanted to kill something. I knew better than anyone that the Bat family wasn't allowed to kill, which was always assuring when I annoyed them with four different attempted robberies in one hour.

I glanced at Barbara; her eyes were lit up with amazement, and she was smiling. They'd offered her a job. Nightwing had offered one to me once, but I had laughed and jumped off the roof.

Joker's laugh echoed in the hall; they turned to him. "You accept the orphan, the street rat, and now a girl? Next thing you know, my J.J. will be joining you!"

He said things like that a lot.

Robin seemed annoyed, and he approached Joker with his fist clenched. Batman stopped him, though, and despite his bloodlust, Robin backed away.

I wasn't worried about him, though; it was the look my father was giving him. It was the look an artist gives a blank canvas before creating a masterpiece.


	6. Wounded

**A/N: As requested by Penny Tortoiseshell, here's some interaction and slight angst with Jason and Jester. One-Shot.**

Jason's POV

I had found him in an alley.

At first, I thought he was some drunk, or a stray dog. When I shone the flashlight on him, he stirred. However, he didn't have the strength to stand, and he would have slipped on his own blood anyway.

Bringing him to the cave would have been risky; there were too many toys. Luckily, Mount Justice had an infirmary, where he could rest peacefully.

A few members of the team were nervous, but I told them to simply stay away. Even Mgann wouldn't go near the door; she said his mind was too… loud.

No one was allowed in, except the healers. Nightwing and Batgirl occasionally came by to check on him, but I spent the most time there.

It was three days before he woke up.

Jester opened his eyes; my hand was on a batarang, poised. However, he only looked around blearily. He propped himself up on his pillow, wincing, when he saw me. "If it isn't the Boy Blunder."

I wasn't like Nightwing; I wasn't willing to play the game. "You're only here until you can walk."

He frowned. "Where's here?"

"An infirmary."

"Oh, I thought it was a zoo." He stretched, but collapsed back in pain.

"What happened?" I asked, watching without concern.

"Dad was pretty ticked about the Batgirl thing, so I volunteered my services as a punching bag." He smirked.

I was surprised to find myself smiling. "You need to get out of that house, Jester."

"I would if I could, Red."

There was a pause. Outside the window, I could see Batgirl walk by. She glanced in, acknowledging us with professional salutations. Jester grinned and waved at her, wincing as he did so.

She hesitated, and then waved shyly back. We watched as she turned and walked down the hall.

"Do you guys have to dress up all the time?"

"Only around prisoners or the public."

"Sounds exhausting."

I shrugged. "It's part of the deal."

"Like not killing."

I didn't respond. What was he getting at?

"Oh, please; don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, Red. You don't like this job."

"I chose this life."

"Did you? Or did he just adopt you out of pity, like Dick?"

He knew our identities, or at least Nightwing's. I guess I shouldn't be surprised.

"You don't want to spend your nights parading around in spandex taking out eccentric lunatics. You want to be behind the big guns, taking down the real threats. There's only one way to stop it all for good, and the Bat's prohibiting it like some neurotic preschool teacher."

What he was saying sounded appealing. I wanted to believe he was right; to throw down the mask and leave.

"You should eat something." I turned towards the door, tensing as I heard his cold chuckle behind me.

"We're not like them, Red; mercy is a sick joke. We know the true philosophy of the world; kill, or be killed."

I left him in silence; his words echoed in my mind.


	7. The Big Bad Bat

**A/N: Oneshot with Daddy Bats. Please review!**

Jester's POV

"You left before you were completely healed."

I turned and frowned at the Bat. I was used to being snuck up on by the rest of the Bat family, but he had never said more than four or five words to me. I shrugged nonchalantly. "Red said until I could walk. Besides, it's too sane and non-violent in there."

"Jester, you can't let this go on. He could kill you."

"He won't as long as I'm strong enough to fight back."

"Are you willing to risk your life on that chance?"

I laughed. He seemed satisfied with that answer.

"You have to go to the authorities."

"So they can lock me up in an orphanage? Send me to school and give me a sad excuse for a life?" I shook my head. "I may be crazy, but not enough to put my brain in a jar like any average person."

The Bat watched me. I swung my legs over the side of the roof, clasping my hands in front of me. "Just wait, Bats; soon enough, this world won't have enough room for average people. Insanity will become conventional, and average will retreat to a radical ideal."

"That's not how the world functions, Jester."

I watched the city below. "Get your head out of the history books; look around. Humanity is going in one direction: towards lunacy-"

"I'm not here to debate."

I glared at him. "Then what do you want?"

"You're right about not being average, but there is another option."

I shook my head, chuckling. "You really want me in your boy scout troop, don't you?"

"Not particularly, but with the team. Young Justice could find a place for someone like you."

"I'd have more luck in your ranks."

"Needless to say…"

I stood, turning to him. "You don't get it. None of you get it. I don't want to be domesticated and used for my abilities. I'm not a cop, I'm not a vigilante: I'm not even a hero! So just leave me alone!"

He stood still for a few moments. "I know your felonies, Jester; I could handcuff you right now and drop you off at the police station."

"But you won't, because I'm just another criminal." Police sirens echoed from across the city; I smirked at him. "And you've got bigger fish to fry."

"No. I won't, because you're lost. If I give you to the authorities, you'll only fight them. I will find out what reaches you, Jester, so I'll let you go now." Suddenly, he seemed to be ten feet tall. "But next time, you will face the consequences."

With that, he vanished.


	8. The Harlequin's Lullaby

**A/N: As requested, here's some interaction with Jester and his mother. To clarify, this fic will be compiled of one-shots and short stories, unless I have a stroke of genius. Please review and leave any comments or criticisms. **

**Note: In the first chapter, Jester noted that Robin (Dick) must be a talented acrobat while Batman had led a sheltered life before he learned to fight. Being as it was, Jester researched and discovered that an orphaned young acrobat was adopted by Bruce Wayne. However, it's unclear to Jester whether Joker knows their identities not. (I might expand on this research in the next chapter...) **

**Also note: mild language in this chapter (no f-bomb's; Jester's more creative than that ^_^)**

Home is a place of comfort. At least, it's supposed to be.

For me, home didn't really exist, what with switching warehouses and abandoned joke shops every night. I avoided my parents as much as possible, but even I made mistakes.

I walked into the old Trick or Treat joke shop. I turned towards the storage room, where I had created a nest of blankets. The real bedroom was in the manager's office, but my parents could be there and I didn't have the temerity to face my father at the moment.

I lied down on the blankets, grabbing an encyclopedia and flipping through the pages. As far as education went, I was self-erudite.

There was a gentle knock at the door, and I glanced up to see my mother.

To everyone else, Harley Quinn is a ditzy, slutty blonde obsessed with a psychopath. When she was in costume, even I had believed that's who she could really be. But no one saw her as she was now; she wore a hoodie and sweatpants, no makeup, hair falling loosely.

"Hey, J.J." She sat beside me, glancing at what I was reading. "Sigmund Freud, huh? Y'know, I had to write an essay on him back in college."

I also knew that it was hard for certain individuals to comprehend that my mother was, in fact, literate and well educated.

"What'd you get on it?"

"A C minus."

However, she did have her flaws.

"I'm glad I don't have to write essays."

"Yeah, they were no fun." She smiled at me, and then paused. She took my arm, frowning at the scar on my arm. "He got you with the knife, didn't he?" she whispered softly.

I pulled my arm away, pulling down the sleeve. "It's just a scar now. I can add it to my collection."

She paused, and then sighed. "I know he doesn't show it much, but… he really does love ya, J.J."

We'd had this conversation many times. I had argued from every perceivable angle, struggled through every strategy to get some sense into her. My mother was a brilliant woman, but sometimes I wondered what could be so captivating about the Joker that couldn't convince her to leave him for the sake of her only child.

"You know that's a lie, Mom. People like him don't love."

"J.J…"

"Why can't we just leave? Why can't we just go back to the way things used to be, with the apartment in New Jersey?"

"I couldn't take care of ya by myself; I needed help."

I laughed. "Oh, because conditions here are so much better. Now I can starve _and_ get the living daylights beaten out of me!"

She suddenly gave me a look. Her crystal blue eyes bored into me, and I could see the trauma behind them. "I know things haven't really worked out how I planned… I'm sorry we haven't been acting much like a family-"

"A family? Hell, we haven't been acting like anything except a nihilist zoo since the day we came here! Isn't that fantastic, Mom?"

"That's enough!" She stood, suddenly terrifying despite the fact that she was shorter than me. "This is the way things are and the way they're going to be!" I realized she was crying. "Haven't I warned you to stay out of ya father's way? Didn't I give ya those keys?"

A memory flashed of my mother with her black eye, a reward for copying the set of keys.

"Didn't I sneak out and teach ya how to rob stores and get what ya need? Didn't I teach ya how to survive?" She was losing her edge, and she was going to crash soon. "I'm trying to help ya, J. Can't you see how hard I'm trying?"

She crumpled, and I caught her. I sat down, cradling her.

She sobbed into my shirt; I didn't care.

After a few minutes, she was fading fast. I carried her to her room and put her in bed. I paused at the door, and she watched me with sad, sleepy eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mom. It's just… hard, sometimes." I turned, closing the door.


	9. Freedom

**A/N: Here's a flashback set a few days after Jester first meets Robin. Please leave comments and criticism. **

_Flashback_

I was like a hunter stalking his prey.

In these days, I was young and foolish and somehow sought my father's approval. This was the night that would change.

Robin dashed around the corner, running after the henchman. However, that man was only a decoy to bring the Boy Wonder into my clutches.

I pounced.

Robin grunted as I grabbed him, and we wrestled in the alley. It was our first fight, and neither of us was fighting for the thrill. I was trying to extinguish him while he was fighting for freedom.

The fight was sloppy: random punches and kicks.

Finally, he launched me off, and I slammed against a wall. We stood, glaring at each other. Robin frowned as he finally recognized me. "Hey… You're the kid from the pier."

I laughed. That had been a week ago. "I'm honored that you remember me."

He glared at me, but I could see curiosity behind his eyes. "What are you doing out here? And why did you attack me?"

"To distract you."

"From what?"

"So you wouldn't follow Joker."

He looked even more confused.

I laughed. "Can't you see the family resemblance?"

Robin's eyes widened. "W-what?"

He was caught off-guard; I attacked again.

I was more careful this time: more calculating. He fought back with the same panic of being jumped, and I wondered if, after all that training he'd had, if he had ever wrestled against someone like me.

Either way, it was an enriching experience. Finally, I gained the upper hand and pulled out my switchblade. I placed it against his throat, sneering. "That was fun. Goodnight, Richard Grayson."

I pressed the knife closer to his throat, and then hesitated. My father had ordered me specifically to wound him satisfactorily. In my young mind, I had assumed he meant for me to kill Robin, though in later years I would know that Joker preferred to keep the more bloodthirsty tasks for himself.

However, I found myself not wanting to kill this boy. It wasn't because I was tied by moral standards; I felt like it would be a waste of talent and that I could receive much better training if I kept him alive.

My time was running out; I heard voices behind me. I pulled away the knife, turned, and darted into the night.

I ran until I reached the North side. I rested against a building, frowning at the switchblade. I had been so foolish; for trying to help my father, for trying to receive his approval, for telling Robin that I knew his secret identity and that Joker was my father.

I paused, gazing at the blade. Suddenly, I started to laugh. I tossed the knife in the air, catching it.

I did many things I regretted, but I felt freer, somehow: wiser. I sheathed the blade and dug my fists into my pockets, turning a corner and whistling as I walked in no particular direction.


	10. AU Red Prologue

**A/N: So I'm going to branch off here and write an Alternate Universe fic. If that's not your thing, I can respect that. **

**Note: This is _really _short, so let's call it a prologue.**

_2 years after the death of Jason Todd_

He was running.

In truth, he wasn't much of a runner, what with his protruding stomach. He was in his suit, as well, which made things more difficult.

However, if he didn't run, he would die, and given the option, he vied for life.

He turned the corner, panting heavily. He gasped and slipped in a puddle, landing hard. He stared up in horror at the figure, who was chuckling cruelly. A gloved hand reached out and grabbed his collar, and a small yelp escaped his lips.

"You didn't have to get all mixed up in this," the figure chuckled. "It's kind of adorable that you did. Tell me, how hard would it have been to just go to the police? But instead, your useless self decided to smuggle in a few boxes loaded with contraband drugs, just for a roll of quarters."

The man cried out as the figure slugged him across the face. He towered over the man, growling. "Since you did get mixed up in this, where are they?"

The man winced, cowering. "P-please… I don't know…"

"Let me clarify." He pressed the barrel of the gun against the man's forehead. "Where are they?"

"I really don't know!" He began to openly weep. "Please, I have a wife and children!"

"And you're being such a great role model for them." He cocked the gun.

"I delivered the drugs to the old amusement park! The house of mirrors!"

The figure paused. "That's better."

The man relaxed as the gun was pulled away from his face, but screamed as the bullet shattered his leg.

"Since I can't have you following me." The figure leaned into the light, just so the man could see that his head was entirely covered in a red helmet with two slots for eyes.

The man whimpered, "Who are you?"

The figure chuckled, and without an answer, he turned and darted into the darkness.


	11. AU Red 2

**A/N: Here's part 2 of my AU. Please leave any comments or criticisms.**

Red Hood entered the amusement park swiftly, a shadow. He peeked around the corner of a building, watching for movement. However, everything was quiet.

He stepped out from the shadows, approaching the House of Mirrors with caution.

"This was our first date, remember?"

He whirled around to face the Ferris Wheel, aiming his gun at the bat perched there. Batgirl grinned slyly, swinging down with ease and striding towards him. "Put it away, Jester; we both know you prefer knives."

"And we both know _you _prefer books." Jester sheathed the gun. "So what brings you to this dump?"

"Same as you. It's a false lead; I've already scouted the perimeter. There's no one here."

"In that case…" Jester removed the helmet, slicking his hair back. "Wow, that thing is hot."

"Thanks, but I already have a boyfriend," she smirked.

"Who, Nightweenie? I bet he never takes you to great places like this."

"He also doesn't set the ring toss on fire."

"Hey, that attendant was cheating me out of a magnificent toy trumpet."

She chuckled, and then asked, "Why are you suddenly interested in Gotham's drug cartel?"

Jester shrugged. "Why not? It's not like I'm out saving the world like your team."

"Maybe you should be."

He groaned. "Don't start that again, Babs. You know I have a problem with rules."

"Fine. At least tell me what's with the helmet?"

He grinned and tossed it into the air. "I found it in my Dad's sock drawer, along with a water bottle filled with nitroglycerin. "

Batgirl sighed, glancing at the holoscreen in her watch. "I should get going. I've got patrol and junk."

"Take care." Jester rocked back on his heels as she trotted off. When she was gone, he glanced at the House of Mirrors. Donning the red helmet, he prowled through the abandoned building. He paused at a reflection of himself, turning around to face the door he just spotted in the reflection.

Red Hood opened the door quietly, peering down into the dark staircase. He smirked. "False lead, my ass."

He picked his way down the stairs, pulling out a flashlight. Red Hood stepped out into an open concrete garage. To his surprise, it was empty, and there were no other doors leading out.

Then the beeping started.

Jester turned, sprinting as fast as he could. Just as he reached the top of the stairs, the explosion shattered the mirrors. Fire raged through the building.

Batgirl paused, turning. Her face went white as she spotted the smoking husk of the building in the distance.


	12. AU Red 3

**A/N: So halfway through writing this, I realized it wasn't in first person anymore... Derp. Please leave any comments or criticisms. **

He had been in this room before, long ago. As he looked around the infirmary, he recalled where the boy had been standing…

"Hey, he's awake."

Jester turned to look as Barbara and Dick entered. They were in casual wear; Dick still wore his sunglasses while Barbara wore her regular reading glasses. Jester sat up, wincing as his singed body protested.

"Good morning," the clown croaked.

"Actually, it's two o'clock in the afternoon."

Barbara sat in a chair, watching Jester with concern. "How're you feeling?"

"Like a well done filet mignon." The clown winced. "It's a false lead, huh?"

Barbara sighed. "I got weird readings on my instruments. There were no bodies, no crates, just a pile of explosives."

"Of course; you bats and your fancy toys."

"Don't get sour at her; Barb was trying to protect you."

"Then why didn't she just say, 'Hey, don't go down any stairs, because there's a bomb lying around'?"

"Ahem." They all turned to see Cassie standing at the door with a tray. Dick motioned for her to enter, and she approached Jester cautiously. He flashed a winning smile at her.

"Hellooo."

Cassie blushed scarlet, leaving the food tray on a table and exiting quickly. Barbara glared at Jester, but Dick smiled.

Jester grabbed the tray and stuffed a roll of bread in his mouth. "So where's my helmet?"

Dick frowned. "What helmet?"

Jester paused, exchanging glances with Barbara. She sighed. "I couldn't find it."

"Maybe it's for the best. Masks are cooler, anyways."

Barbara frowned in disapproval. "Jester, we found five dead men in an alley. We tracked down another man, who was crawling towards a phone booth. His leg was shattered."

Jester shrugged. "They were five thugs, and the other was just a desperate man who fell into the wrong hands."

"Thugs or not, they were still human." Dick had crossed his arms; Jester recognized the action as a sign of the Flying Grayson's irritability. "You could have just handcuffed the man and called the police."

"Hey, he learned his lesson."

"Jester…" Barbara sighed, glancing at Dick. "We're going to have to arrest you."

Jester laughed. "Like I haven't escaped from Arkham before."

Behind his sunglasses, Dick's eyes narrowed. "What were you thinking?"

"I'm bored. For as long as I've known you bats, I've been sitting on the sideline watching you get the glory. Admit it; this team is keeping you busy. Whenever you all leave, Gotham starts falling apart. So I've stepped in to take matters into my own hands."

Barbara growled softly, "This isn't a game, Jester; people are dying because of you."

"I'm administering justice."

"No, _we're _administering justice. _You're_ promoting warfare."

"Wrong. I'm showing the criminals whose boss. People listen when death is on the line. Our most humane instinct is to fear, and I'm using that fear against them. Isn't that what Daddy Bats is all about?"

Dick glared at him. "Batman is a symbol; crime has been dropping for years because of him."

"But it never ends, Dick. I can destroy it altogether, even if it means slaughtering the pigs."

Barbara was eyeing him with disgust. "As soon as you're healed, you'll be put on trial." She stood and started following Dick out of the room. At the door, she paused, and looked back. "We're worried, Jester; we don't want you to become… like _him_."

As soon as they had departed, Jester frowned at his meal. He ran his fingers through his hair, snarling softly. "I'm not like him…" he muttered.


	13. AU Red 4

**A/N: Let's throw Artemis into the mix. Please leave any comments or criticisms. **

Jester had escaped again. Artemis was sent to retrieve him, despite her recent resignation. She had been visiting home, taking a break from the crushing college schedule. Occasionally, Nightwing sent her on little missions like this.

As the archer tracked the convict, she wondered what he was like. Jester was mostly a myth among the team, as his lineage was not common dinner conversation. Though she had never met him, Artemis felt as though she could relate to this shadow; perhaps that was why Nightwing had sent her in the first place.

A light on her belt blinked, and she knew the tracer they planted on Jester was indicating that she was close.

Artemis perched on the roof of a building, watching as the clown ran into an alley, panting. He hadn't completely healed, and his wounds were clearly taking their toll on his physical wellbeing.

He all but slammed himself against the wall, sinking into a shadow behind a dumpster. However, she could hear his breathing from up here.

Artemis was about to approach him when a limousine pulled up outside the alley. She remained hidden as four large men exited the car, opening the door. A well-dressed man stepped out, his face covered in some sort of dark mask.

"You know, kid, you've got guts. I'll give you that."

Jester made as if to pounce on the masked man, but was swiftly kicked in the abdomen by one of the guards. He gasped for breath as he sank to his hands and knees.

"Calm down, junior." The man crouched down, whispering something that Artemis could not hear.

Jester yelled in fury, reaching for the masked man's throat. The crime lord pulled out a small black object, jabbing the clown with it.

Jester screamed in pain, falling and curling into the fetal position. The masked man chuckled cruelly. He pulled out a pistol, poising it over the boy's head.

Before Artemis could fire an arrow, the sound of a gun echoed. However, the masked man acted surprised, even angry. More shots fired and he cried out as something hit his arm. Two guards rushed forward to help him into the limo while the other two fired randomly into the shadows.

Within moments, the limo and its inhabitants had disappeared with a screech of tires. Artemis paused, not wanting to rush blindly into the scene and endangering herself.

Another figure stepped out into the light. He walked towards Jester, who lunged angrily at him. The figure pressed something into Jester's throat, and the clown went limp. The figure searched Jester for the tracer, tossing it aside, and picked up the body. The figure walked to the dumpster, pulling out a motorcycle. He placed Jester on the seat, sitting down. The figure glanced back, and then drove off.

Artemis paused. Her hand lifted to her ear, and she murmured, "This is Artemis."

"Nightwing here. Did you find Jester?"

Artemis described what she had witnessed.

Nightwing sighed heavily through the com. "Did you see what the man looked like?"

"He was wearing all black, except… he was wearing a red helmet."


End file.
